How Not To Tell A One Night Stand Your Pregnant
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: "Hey David , Guess what. I'm Pregnant! About 5 weeks to be exact! " A little too cheerful "David , remember me? Yeah I'm having a baby and it is yours." Too passive "Hey Charming , we met at that party a few weeks ago. Well I'm late and I went to the doctor the other day , guess what I am having a baby."Maybe "Hey this is David , leave a message-" Shit Warning: Strong Language


**How Not To Tell A One Night Stand Your Pregnant**

Warning : Strong Language , Teenage Pregnancy

* * *

**5 Weeks**

"David I'm pregnant.."No

"Hey David , Guess what. I'm Pregnant!About 5 weeks to be exact! " A little too cheerful

"David , remember me? Yeah I'm having a baby and it is yours." Too passive aggressive

"Hey Charming , we met at that party a few weeks ago. Well I'm late and I went to the doctor the other day , guess what I am having a baby." Maybe.

"_Hey this is David , leave a message after the beep_"... Fuck

"Hey David this is Mary Margaret from that party in Lawrence a few weeks ago... I um... I can't find my mothers necklace I borrowed from her and I thought I left it in your car after we um you know... Call me if you find it" Shit I am such a coward , at least I might track down the necklace.

**15 Weeks**

"Hey David , I meant to call you earlier but I lost track of time. I am pregnant and the baby is most likely yours." I sound like a slut if I said it like that.

"Hello David this is Mary Margaret , I am pregnant and want to give the baby up for adoption and I found a couple I really like but they want your signature too." Too business like

"Hey um David , you're going to be a dad. I have an ultrasound appointment this Wednesday and I kind of wish you would go." Too rushed

"David I need to talk to you. I have some news." It's a little too vague.

"Hey David , It's Snow. I kind of need to see you. Maybe we could have lunch."Perfect

_"Hello? Anyone there?"_

"Yes , David this is Mary Margaret from a few months ago. I called a couple months ago about a necklace. I still can't find it. "

"_Oh yeah , my girlfriend kind of found it in my car a couple weeks ago in the glove compartment. I told her it was for her."_

"Your fucking kidding me right?" He has to be kidding me

"_Yeah, though my mom did find it. I didn't have your number saved so I couldn't call you back. I am going back to Rubys house this weekend for a party if you want to meet me there I will give it back."_ Shit

"No I can't my mom grounded me for losing it. Maybe you give it to my friend Belle?" Please please please say yes

_"Yeah that works"_ YES!

"Thanks so much for finding it... " Shit I derailed from the real meaning of this conversation

_"No problem , we are lucky that my girlfriend didn't find it or else we would be in trouble."_ Shit i'm about to cry. Click! I will tell him later

**30 Weeks**

_"This is David leave a message at the bee-"_ Here goes nothing

"Hey Charming! So I know I am borderline stalker right now but guess what . I'm pregnant and I know how is that possible? I am around 30 weeks. I went to an ultrasound appointment yesterday and I found out that I am having a baby girl... that we are having a baby girl. My parents lawyer is going to send you a copy of the adoption papers. I really like this woman , her name is Regina. She has a son already which she had naturally but there were some complications so now she can't carry children so I want her to have our daughter. I get to name her or well I guess we could do it together if you want. I like the name Emma. Either way I'm sorry you had to find out like this -"

"_Hey I do not know who the hell is this but why are you calling Davids phone at 1 in the morning?_" Shit a female shit I am caught , wait no I am not!

"David? I thought this was James phone number. James Charming? Its 325-248-9721 (not a real number that I know of) right?"

_"No this is 325-249-8721 "_ She sounds like a bitch.

"Oh sorry for disturbing your night." Click , well I guess David is in the clearing for now. I hope that David doesn't get too mad when he sees the paper.

**34 Weeks , David**

"This is Mary Margaret sorry I couldn't come to the phone but the belly is making it a little tough *laugh* either way leave a message and I will get back to you." Shit even her message is irresistible , get focused David

_"What the fuck are these adoption papers that I am looking at. Since when have you been pregnant and why the fuck are you saying it is mine? Is this some way to get medical compensation or are you mad that I told you that I have a girlfriend. How the hell could you be so stupid. What am I going to tell Kathryn? My granddad was going to give the family ring to propose to Kathryn at graduation! Now that the family lawyer is involved he is refusing to even let me see it. I swear if this is a ploy to trap me and my families money then you will be so sorry for saying you are pregnant. I also want a DNA test before I sign anything. If this is my kid then why didn't you tell me sooner so we could have talked things out? This is my childs life too! I do-"_ I think she picked up

"David please stop , how dare you accuse me of being a gold digger? If it wasn't for the adoptive couple demanding your signature then I would have never told you. You think I wanted a baby at 16? My family is furious with me , I haven't left my house since I started showing besides to go to my doctors appointment. I am not allowed to go outside of my room if people come over. I am a whale right now and I feel disgusting . Our daughter constantly kicks me and the closer I get to my due date the more I wish I had an option besides adoption so don't cry to me how it is unfair. Just sign your fucking name and even if it isn't your kid you won't have to worry about it because you are just signing the rights away. Also you should have thought about your girlfriend when you willingly had unprotected sex with me in the back of your car. Have a nice day Charming."

**39 Weeks, David**

"Hello?"

_"Hey Mary Margaret are you awake?"_

"Obviously since I picked up the phone. What's up David?"

_"Did you get the results back?"_

"Yeah.."

_"And?"_

"Congrats you're the father to a bouncing baby girl. Who needs so stop kick me."

_" So all the paperwork is already done right? All they need is my signature right?"_

"Yeah , my parents lawyers took care of everything. "

_"Good."_

"Yeah... So hows Kathryn? Did she forgive you yet?"

_"Kind of , she says I'm on probation until we are married."_

"Then you are going straight into a jail sentence."

_"Well maybe it is what I deserve for cheating."_

"And for getting another girl pregnant. "

_"Well she may never giv-"_

"Oh fucking shit!"

_"What?"_

"I think I just heard a pop." A pop?

_"What do you mean a pop?"_

"I mean I just heard a pop and now there is fluid going down my leg."

_"Did you pee or something?"_

"No , see I have been having these pains all day but I just thought that they were kicks or braxton hicks contraction. I'm afraid to wake my parents. Can you take me to the hospital?"

_"Yeah , give me 20 minutes" Please don't tell me ..._

**2 Weeks Later**

"I miss her" Im crying to David for the umpteenth night in a row

_"Me too"_

"I wish you convinced me not to go through with it."

_"I wish you told me sooner"_

"I wish you wore a condom so I wouldn't feel this pain."

_"I wish we would stop feeling remorse over Emma."_

"I wish I held her." I was full on crying

_"Me too" I could hear his voice strain._

"Can you come over with some ice cream?"

_"I had a date with Kathryn but I will cancel it."_

"Thank you."

_"No problem see you in a half hour." Click_

"Love you" He doesn't hear me. I don't need him too. For now I will just go back to laying on my bed crying my eyes out and hope that the pain goes away. I wish someone could rip my heart out because I would rather be numb than think about my doomed friendship with David and my daughter who I will never see again.


End file.
